


Addicted

by rainbowsloth666



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Past, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drugs, Drunk Sex, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, References to Drugs, Rough Sex, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 18:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowsloth666/pseuds/rainbowsloth666
Summary: Abandoned by his own flesh and blood and forced to face this ungodly world. Goodneighbor is his only recluse where freaks and monsters alike can have a place to call home, many who were also kicked to the curb and abandoned as if they were stray dogs. Among the filth and the drugs, one person stood out. Can she be the savior his soul and heart craved for so long?





	1. Call Me John

**Author's Note:**

> [Trigger Warning] Please do not read if triggered by or sensitive about the following subjects:  
\- Rape  
\- Drugs  
\- Self Harm  
\- Depression  
\- Suicidal thoughts/attempts  
Etc.

I felt the rush of adrenaline flow through my veins as nirvana washed over me, a slight smile creeping across my face. I look down at the needle of jet sticking out of my forearm and sighed heavily. I gripped the needle and slowly slide it out, wincing a bit as I set it on the table across from me. I sluggishly sat up on my seat on the couch, running my fingers along the roughness of the couches plaid and torn fabric. I rubbed my groggy eyes as reality faded back into focus, blobs of colors forming shapes once more.

Looking over at the clock. 3:32 PM.

"Fuck... " I mumbled.

I rose to my feet and stumbled over to my closet, gripping everything around me trying to find my balance. As I reached my closet I fumbled with the handle, swinging the doors wide open and reaching for my red petticoat.

Turning my attention to the left of the closet, I snatched my worn tricorn hat, placing it atop my head.

"Fits like a glove," I smirked.

I made my way up the stairs and over to the balcony door, swinging it open. Strolling over, I placed my hands on the railing and gripped it tight. I looked down at the people below, scanning over familiar faces. This small little pile of filth is my home, and it is so beautiful. 

"Look, It's Mayor Hancock!" A shout could be heard from below.

I look down, smile, and wave. Just another reminder of why I love this town, these are my kind of people. The criminals, the outcasts, and the freaks that don't belong anywhere else. I readjusted myself and stood tall as a crowd of people formed below my feet. Showtime kiddies!

"People of Good neighbor! How are we doing today?" They cheered in response as a slight grin crawled across my face.

"We are united, not only as a community but as a family! You all are my misfits and I would be lying if I said I didn't care about my community!" If the crowd wasn't fired up already, it was now.

"Everyone is welcome here in Good neighbor! You know why?" Waiting eagerly for a reply.

"Of the people, For the people!" The crowd chanted.

I chuckled. " Have a good day everyone and remember, Goodneighbor is your home away from home!" I waved and smiled once more, the cheers of the town fading as I made my way back inside.

I plopped myself back onto the couch and was prepared to have a quick snooze when the sound of a gunshot rang out. I jolted from my seat on the couch to the window to see Finn, he had a woman pinned to the gate. He lowered his hand from the air which held a pistol, smoke pouring from the small barrel. I couldn't get a good look at the woman as her hair covered her face.

I took towards the spiral staircase and made my way down the stairs as briskly as possible. As I reached the landing of the steps I crept over to the door, slowly turning the knob and unlatching the door. As I carefully approached Finn from behind I began to listen in intently on their conversation.

"Listen, sweetheart, as I said before, you need insurance when you hang around here cause "bad things" happen to people who don't pay up, but... you could pay another way." He laughed and grinned.

He repositioned the gun in his hand and used his finger to pull down the neck of her shirt to get a better look.

"Let go!" She cried as she spat in his face.

His face dimmed and got red as he began to raise the back of his hand.

"You'll pay for that you stupid cunt!" He cursed as he began to lower his hand to meet her face.

I caught his hand just before it touched her cheek, catching him off guard, which forced him to turn to face me.

"What did I say about hassling people, especially fair women?" I smirked with every word that left my lips.

"You've gone soft Hancock! Soon there will be a new mayor if things keep running this way." I tilted my head slightly, my smile growing.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Finn and well we may be the lowest of the low here in Good Neighbor, but you have crossed the line."

Without even thinking I reveal my knife from my coat pocket and plunge it deep into his abdomen, the warmth of the blood seeping onto my hand. I retracted my knife just as quickly as It had entered. There was a still moment before his lifeless body collapsed on the pavement.

I slipped my knife back into my pocket, not before wiping the blood off on Finn's jacket. As far as my hand goes, I merely wiped it off on my pants.

I extend my hand out to her, grasping for her trust.

"You're safe, I promise. You're okay." I stated as she looked me over hesitantly.

Assurance washed over her as she gripped my hand firmly as if letting go would mean the end.

I led her inside and over to the spiral staircase. I watched as she gripped the railing, slowly inching herself up the stairs, I followed behind. As we reached the top floor I showed her the way to the couch and sat her down. I tried to ease her discomfort and worries as I sat beside her, creating a barrier of space between us. As I turned to face her and our eyes met, I noticed something off about her. She didn't seem to be "contaminated" in a sense by this corrupted nuclear wasteland we now call home. This doesn't go without saying that she does have a few cuts and bruises but she almost seems preserved in a way.

Amongst my rambling thoughts, I hadn't even realized I was staring until she tapped my shoulder.

"Y-you okay...?" She asked. I froze for a minute before snapping back to reality.

I looked down slightly and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Y-yeah... sorry. I didn't mean to stare it's just that... You don't look like any commonwealth dweller I've seen before..." She smiled slightly.

"I guess that's a good assumption to make considering the fact that I'm over 200 years old..." My eyes widened, 200 years old?

"You mean... you were a vault dweller?" She nodded.

"The vault that we were in chronologically froze us, an experiment we were unaware we were entering prior." I hesitated.

"We..?" Her face turned sour as she let her head fall in her lap.

"Yes... me, my baby, and my husband..." Tears began to flow from her eyes. "My baby was kidnapped and taken from me, and my husband, he was killed trying to protect our baby... I was still stuck in my chronological freezer and had to watch my baby be snatched away from me and my husband killed before my eyes..."

Her, what once was light tears, turned into a raging stream of sorrow that poured down her face. I pulled her in close and held her, stroking her back... I couldn't even imagine what seeing something like that must do to somebody.

As quickly as the waterworks had started, she composed herself, wiping the remnants of tears away from her cheek. Sniffling, she looked up at me, her eyes still glossy as she gave me a faint smile.

"Heh.. don't worry about that right now. That's a story for another time... Thank you-" She paused. "I don't think I got your name.."

I smiled from ear to ear. "Call me John."


	2. This Vast World of Ours

As I knew she didn't have anywhere else to go, I let her stay in one of the spare rooms of the old state house which I had converted into a bedroom with a little help from some of the neighborhood watch. Her first night was pretty rough as I soon learned she suffers from night terrors.

I had just gotten comfortable as I slipped into my bed, the numbers 8:00 were plastered on my clock leaving a faint light that shone over the top of my nightstand. As I began to pull the covers over my stretch of body I heard her. Her screams and cries rang out from across the hall. I jumped out of bed, almost losing my balance as I rushed out of my room and across the hall in only my briefs. I propelled the door open with so much force you could hear the sound of the door slamming into the wall echo throughout the whole building, managing to put a hole in the wall as well.

I ran to her side and shook her, trying to break the trance her terror-filled dreams kept her in. She quickly opened her eyes jolting up in bed and hugging me tightly. I ran my hand down her back.

"Are you okay..? You really frightened me..." I breathed heavily, having exerted all my energy.

"Y-yeah... I'm fine... I'm really sorry I woke you..." She frowned. I felt my nose scrunch up and my face contort into a scowl.

"I don't care!" I protested. She looked stunned by my sudden outburst. "If you think I would put my sleep over your well being then you're sadly mistaken."

She froze, her tears almost stopping instantly. I sighed.

"I'm sorry... I just wanna make sure you are okay, especially with what you've been through..." She let her hold on me go and smiled at me.

"Thank you, John, that means a lot." I smiled.

"No sweat it, even the mayor of Good Neighbor has a heart. Listen, why don't you try to get some more sleep?" I ask as I get up from the couch.

I felt a quick tug at my arm. I look down to see her clenching my wrist tight.

"Would it be okay if I stayed with you tonight...? Uh, um... If that's not overstepping my welcome here..."

I smiled. "Of course."

That night she slept safe and sound cuddled up to my side. I had to admit, it was easy for my eyes to wander over her body, exploring every little curve. Her hair smelled faintly of lilac, with the added hint of grime and dry blood. I placed a kiss on her forehead and closed my eyes as I let my body sink deeper into my bed, creating a perfect imprint of my form. Before I knew it, I was asleep.

I awoke to an empty bed, my vision still a little hazy. As I looked over at the clock I noticed a slip of paper inscribed in beautifully written cursive. It read:

Dear John,

Thank you for letting me stay the night, I really appreciated the generous hospitality as it's something you really don't come across often while living in the commonwealth. I feel bad that I didn't say goodbye before I left, but you just looked so comfortable. Maybe we will meet again one day, cause I sure hope so.

Love, Y/N

I felt my heart grow heavy, almost feeling as if there was a piece of me missing. Who am I kidding, I should have known she would never stay with a guy like me, I'm a freak.

I decided I would just push myself to forget her. I got up out of bed and got dressed in my usual attire as I headed across the room, unveiling the hidden chem stash that I had kept under one of the floorboards. I carried the box over to my table and sat down on the couch. I lifted the box and poured the contents out, scanning my eyes over everything.

"My little escape," I whisper as I pick up one of the needles and press it to my lips.

I begin my usual drill which started with me wrapping a cord around my upper arm, making sure it is as tight as possible but not tight enough to restrict blood flow. I then prepped the needle by squeezing the plunger to test if it was working, watching a bit of liquid squirt out. Lastly, I surveyed my arm looking for the perfect vein to shoot up and when I found it I slowly injected the needle, feeling an immediate rush of energy coursing through my veins.

"Now this is what I'm talking about hehe...and you know what? Why should I get worked up over one girl when there are so many other attractive women who would love to get a piece of John's Hancock?

" I grinned as I sunk back into the couch.

I tore the cord off my arm, flinging it across the room. Out of sight out of mind. I stumbled off my couch, high as hell, almost collapsing to the ground. I struggled to find balance, but when I did I made my way out of my room and down the stairs.

I flung the front door of the State House wide open and headed over to the third rail. I was just about to make my way into the bar when one of the guards stopped me.

"Mayor Hancock, you don't look so good. Maybe you should lie down for a little bit. Here I'll help-" I swatted his hand away.

"I'm fine, just tripping a little off the chems." He nodded at me as I entered.

The Third Rail, despite its appearance, is actually an all-around good bar. The bartender might not be the most courteous, but the music and relaxing atmosphere make up for it. I took an empty seat next to Magnolia, The Third Rail's beautiful and musically inclined, singer.

"What's a good girl like you doing in a filthy place like this?" I smirked as she turned to me with a smile on her face.

"Flattery will get you nowhere darling, but what brings you down here John." She inquired. I inched a little closer and placed my hand over hers.

"How about we get out here doll?' She giggled and slowly pulled her hand away.

"Now you know my only love is the stage." She quoted. I let out a deep sigh then waved to Charlie, the bartender, to bring me the usual which meant a whole bottle of straight vodka. I popped the top and downed nearly half the bottom. I felt her eyes fixate on me.

"What's her name, John?" I almost choked as those words left her mouth

I produced a fake smile followed by a chuckle. "You're funny. I don't know WHAT you're talking about." She raised her eyebrow at me.

"John..." The same feeling from before returned that heavy-hearted feeling. I swallowed my pride.

"Y/N...but that doesn't matter anymore... she's gone and she's never coming back. I barely knew her anyway and besides, I'm a freak..." I felt her eyes leave me as she looked down at her drink, swirling it in her cup.

"Good things come to those who wait, John, you'll see." I felt myself get heated as I slammed my bottle down, feeling it shatter under my hand.

"Fuck! You don't understand! You normies will never fucking understand!!" I stood up from my seat at the bar and as I scanned the room all eyes were on me. I kicked my stool over and stormed out. I don't know if it was the drugs or the alcohol, but I could feel all the heat rising to my face. I was fucking heated.

As I entered the statehouse, I slammed the front door behind me which forced a crack that ran all the way up the door. I stumbled a bit as the alcohol kicked in and the feeling of inebriation took its toll on me. I staggered up the stairs, grasping the railing for support, as I made my way up to my room. Just as I reared the top of the steps I felt a sudden heaviness fall over me as my vision began to go fuzzy, fading into everlasting darkness. I collapsed at the foot of the steps, unable to move.

The next morning I woke up on the hard oak floor of the stairs' upper landing. I lifted myself up, pushing my hands against the floor. I wiped away the drool from the corner of my mouth that had pooled into a puddle on the floor. That's when I realized I must have blacked out as last night was hazy and my memory was fragmented. I pulled myself together, rising to my feet. In an instant, I felt a rush of bile begin to rise from the back of my throat. I stationed my hand over my mouth as I ran to the bathroom, spilling my stomach contents all over the bowl and floor as well as down the front of my coat.

I slumped myself down beside the toilet, propping myself against the bowl. I bunched up my legs as I let them rest on my chest. With sorrowful eyes, I let my head fall into my knees.

"Why do I miss her so much...?" I whispered.

"You love her." A familiar voice rings through my eyes.

I look up just as tears being to swell in my eyes. Fahrenheit.

"How do you --" She cut me off.

"I had a talk with Magnolia, she told me everything. Especially everything that went down at the Third Rail..." I felt a rush of bile begin to rise in my throat once again,

I plunged my head into the toilet, heaving up the remaining fluids in my system until nothing else was coming up. I felt a pain in my ribs as well as a pounding in my head.

I slowly regained my composure, clinging to the wall for support as I stumbled to meet her gaze.

"I'm sorry..." She sighed at me.

"Maybe you should be saying that to Magnolia, not me." I frowned as my actions from last night came back in mere fragments, I needed to make things right.

I decided to hold a town meeting. I wiped the vomit from my mouth and cleaned myself up a bit, wiping away the vomit on my clothes as well.

"Fahrenheit, gather the good people from the third rail and tell them there's an important town meeting." She nodded and headed out.

I made my way up the spiral staircase and out onto the balcony. As I looked down a few people were already gathered there, waiting for whatever important dialogue their mayor wished to share with them. After a couple more minutes had passed, everyone was here. I cleared my throat.

"Good people of Good Neighbor! It is with my humblest apology that I say I'm sorry for my words the night before... I was running on emotion, which as a leader, Is not the right thing to do. That's why... I'm stepping down from mayor temporarily. Fahrenheit will take my place." I felt Fahrenheit's eyes on me as she looked at me in disbelief.

Amongst the crowd was a mixture of cheers and sad voices. Before I knew it I was bombarded with questions.

"Why are you leaving?" someone shouted.

"What turned you so soft Hancock?" Another cross-examined.

I turned my back to the crowd, making my way inside. Fahrenheit right on my heel.

"What was that Hancock?!" The rage rising in her voice.

"I need a break, you can do this. I believe in you..." I said sorrowfully.

"When I said to apologize I never meant this, you can't leave Hancock. Your people need you." I sighed.

"No... they need a strong leader. Right now? That's not me." She approached me, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"I trust your decision, please be careful out there." I smiled.

"Always." As I began to turn away I felt her grip my shoulder.

"Promise me... You'll come back." I hugged her tight.

"Of course." I felt her squeeze me tight.

We broke the hug, looking at each other. Without warning she leaned in, pressing her lips to mine. I felt a heat rush to my face as she pulled back quickly, blushing hard.

"Fahren-" She cut me off.

"See ya around Hancock" She smiled and hurried down the steps, the sound of the front door opening and closing behind her.

I stood there stunned for a few more minutes before snapping back to reality. I went into my room and grabbed an empty duffle bag and began to pack. Some of the things I packed were as followed:

\- Old Reliable (Trusty pistol)

\- Pocket knife

\- Lots of spare ammo

\- Clothes

\- An assortment of chems (A must-have)

\- My teddy bear named Roxy (Don't judge me)

\- Booze, water, food, etc.

I boosted my bag over my shoulder, gun in hand and walked out of the old state house that, for many years, I've called home. I felt a rush of adrenaline as I made peace with the fact of facing this vast open world yet again. As I approached the front gate I turned to see multiple sets of eyes plastered on me. I tipped my hat as I turned back towards the gate, making my descent into this crazy place we call the commonwealth.


	3. I Love You

It's been about a week since I've left Good Neighbor and I've recently been held up in Hubris Comics. After clearing out all the ferals it's been a not-so-bad place to live. To be honest, I'm surprised how a lot of the comics here are still readable as most of everything that used to have words on it is now illegible. When I'm bored I like to sit down and skim through some of the comics that are lying around. I still have a bit of food left as I've been rationing it to last, but sooner or later I'll have to go out and look for more.

I made my bed out of an old mattress that was lying around as well as some fabric which I turned into a pillow and blanket. I've fortified all the openings of the store with some supplies I found at an old hardware store right around the corner from Hubris Comics. As for the front door, I simply found the key upstairs and just lock it whenever I'm out and about or simply heading in for the night. I managed to straighten up the place as well, even going as far as bringing in a couch that I found at another desolate home.

At this point, I decided it would be essential and mandatory to go out to look for food. I must have been walking for an hour when I realized I didn't know where I was.

"If I had a pip-boy this would be easier." I sighed.

As I scanned my surroundings I could see the Boston airport in the distance as well as the Brotherhood's eyesore of an airship.

"People call us ghouls freaks, but don't take into consideration the technology-obsessed Brotherhood."

I smiled as I raised my middle finger in the direction of the huge ship.

I must have let my guard down when I heard it, the ticking of an armed super mutant suicider. When I turned my back I saw what had looked like a group of at least 5 or 6 super mutants heading my way along with 2 of their mutant hounds. The suicider was mere feet away from me as I began to run for my life. I could hear each and every thud of their giant feet treading after me. If you asked me a week ago what fear was I would tell you it would be getting replaced in the middle of the night by the institute. If you asked me that same question now though, it would be the feeling of being caught by a super mutant, having your limbs ripped off and your whole body being torn to pieces in agonizing pain. 

Every once in awhile I would look back, shooting if I could, to see if they were still behind me. They were relentless, never getting tired or stopping to catch their breath. As turned into an alleyway, it took me only a moment to realize it was a dead end. I slowly turned, back against the wall, prepared to meet my end. I watched as the super mutants slowly inched their way down the alleyway towards me.

"I'm sorry Fahrenheit... I'm sorry that I have to break my promise." I whispered, mentally preparing myself.

Suddenly, as if by sheer luck, I heard the laser pistols going off. I then was able to discern a familiar voice over the sound of the gunshots.

"Get back! All of you!!" My eyes widened but slightly dimmed after overhearing an unfamiliar male voice.

"Die mutant scum! For the brotherhood!!" I felt a heaviness in my stomach.

As the blasts of blue lasers began to dissipate and every last super mutant was lying dead, I saw them.

There was y/n. She was wearing a BOS uniform, laser rifle in hand. There beside her was none other than Paladin Danse.

Her eyes lit up when she saw me like you would when you see an old friend. She hurried over to me, compressing me against her in an immense hug. From within her grasp, I peered over to see Danse marching in my direction, disgust was written all over his face.

"Knight I would advise you to-" She cut him off, breaking the hold between us.

"Danse I wanna introduce you to my friend John. He helped me with a place to stay a while back and I honestly couldn't comprehend where I would be without him." She presented me with a brief smile before Danse pulled her away from me, placing his grip on her shoulder.

I think he was trying to be quiet, but he was doing a pretty bad job of doing so.

"I will advise you as your mentor Knight, you should keep your distance from that thing. You don't know what kind of diseases it might be carrying."

Once I heard that I wanted to lunge for him, but that was before I watched Y/N force his hand from her shoulder and giving him a stern look.

"I'm sorry but I can not do that. I understand how the Brotherhood feels, but that's not how I feel." He widened his eyes in surprise in response to her insubordinate tone.

"Fine. I will meet you back at the Prydwen so we can debrief Maxson on the mission." He turned, facing away from us but stopped before he could reach the end of the alley.

He turned his face slightly. "By the way, that thing isn't allowed on board." I watched her face scrunch up.

"Yeah, whatever." He didn't respond but instead continued on his way.

She turned to me, giving me a half-smile.

"I'm sorry about him, you know how the Brotherhood is." She smile seemed sad.

"It's okay doll, I don't let guys like him get to me. Especially ones with a brain the size of a rad roach." She giggled, prompting me to give a big cheesy smile.

"Listen, I wanted to apologize for just leaving without saying anything. I shouldn't have-" I stopped her.

" Stop. It's okay, really." Her smile returned. 

"Okay, if you say so. Tell you what. Let's hang out today, just you and me. It's the least I can do" I felt the heat rise to my face.

"Sure, why not?" I grinned.

The first stop we made was the old decrepit castle that the Minutemen used back in the day. When we arrived I was surprised to see it was thriving with Minutemen. As we entered a woman approached us.

"Good to see ya general! I see you brought a friend as well." The woman extended her arm out to me.

"Names Ronnie Shaw, I'm the quartermaster here." I reached out and shook her hand and felt her tighten her grip.

"I'm Hancock, but you can call me John. I'm the mayor of Goodneighbor." She chuckled, but I was confused as to what she was laughing at.

"I'm just pulling your leg boy! I know who you are. Nice to meet you though, John." I smiled awkwardly.

"Yeah... nice to meet you too." Her smile creating creases in her face.

"How's it been holding down the fort?" Confident in her words.

I watched Ronnie's face light up as the question as if she was just waiting for her to ask.

"Amazing general! We've had a few attacks from some local raiders but nothing we can't handle." She grinned.

"That's good to hear Ronnie. Well, we're gonna get going, keep me in the loop." She saluted.

"Yes, ma'am." She saluted back.

As we made our way from the castle she stopped.

"I wanna take you somewhere." I nodded and followed her lead.

It took a while to get to where we were going as I could see the sun already starting to set on the horizon. I realized where we were after crossing the bridge and seeing the big sign. It read SANCTUARY. It was a prewar neighborhood as most of the houses were either entirely decrepit or completely falling apart. We came upon one house in particular when she stopped. In that very instant I watched a Mister Handy approach us.

"Good afternoon mum! May I get you anything?" She laughed.

"No thank you Codsworth, but thanks for asking." He was surprisingly in good condition.

"I live to serve mum." He then turned and wandered off.

We entered the pre-war home and I saw a big smile sweep across her face.

"Do you know what this is?" I looked confused.

"Not one clue." Her smile grew bigger as she turned to me.

"This was my home before the war. Before the nukes dropped..." My eyes widened.

"Are you serious...?" I was stunned. She just laughed and made herself a seat on one of the deteriorating couches.

"Nope, this is where I lived." I was in awe as I sat beside her.

None of us said anything for a good five minutes. I took my time scanning the room, eyeing everything around me. Everything you would think would be in a prewar home and more was in here. 

"I bet you miss your old life huh?" I turned to her.

She frowned but only for a minute before picking herself back up.

"Yeah, sometimes. There are times when I'm aboard the Prydwen and I'll just sit out on the loading dock, overlooking the entire city. You can't prepare yourself for this ya know? Such a drastic change all at once. You go from living the modern life, husband, baby, to a world riddled with monstrosities and nuclear fallout."

I frowned. I couldn't imagine being in her place. Being ripped from everything you knew and grew up in just to be placed in this sickening world.

"As brave as I may appear, what with being the general of the Minutemen and fighting alongside the Brotherhood, I wish I would have died that day with my husband."

I pursed my lips but held back my rage.

"Don't... Don't ever say that." She froze, her eyes fixated on the floor.

"I.. Ah.. erm..." I could tell she was having trouble getting the words out.

I felt my face once again run hot, I probably looked like an idiot. I turned my attention to the broken window, looking out.

"Thank you, John. For caring about me... it means a lot." The touch of her hand was surprisingly warm as she placed it on mine.

Any minute I was gonna burst. Fuck! She is so damn beautiful and cute. Why here? Why now?

I tried retreating my hand but she held it tighter. I turned away from my view of the window to face her. I slowly moved in close and with no hesitation, planted my lips against hers. I felt a hint of a spark in that very moment. It felt like time was frozen, as If we've been locked in this moment for an eternity. I could feel that I was blushing as I opened my eyes a peak and watched as her face lit up in the same reddish hue.

She broke the kiss, pulling away suddenly as she moved her hand up and over her mouth. I could tell she was very uncomfortable.

"Hey listen, I'm really sorry I didn't mean-" Before I could get out another world she was out the door.

I quickly got to my feet and ran to the doorway, but by then she was already out of sight. Fuck! I really fucked up this time. Ugh! Why are you such a fuck-up!? I exited the home and sat on the curb. I felt like complete and utter shit.

"Why do I do this to myself... ?" As my words escaped my lips I felt my vision go blurry as tears filled my eyes.

I merely smeared them away as I clenched my fists. I felt my anger begin to rise inside of me, my blood almost boiling. I repeatedly smashed my fists into the concrete street until my knuckles were raw and bloodied.

"I will fix this, even if it kills me. I love you, Y/n... " While kneeling, I placed my forehead upon the ground.


End file.
